Luna Negra
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Una relación que surgió en un lugar indebido. Un corazón dolido en el que nació la sed de venganza. Dice una leyenda que existió una Villa que fue arrasada la noche en que algo maligno brotó de la tierra frágil volviendo a la luna negra.


**D**isclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

* * *

_...*..._

_Hay una leyenda muy vieja en el País del Fuego._

_En ella se relata que en donde es ahora el Desierto de los Lamentos, hubo una vez una próspera Villa. Lugar en el cual hace mucho, un demonio atrapado en las entrañas de las profundidades profiriera gritos desgarradores que subieron hasta la superficie de la tierra para llenar de miedo a los que moraban allí. Dicen que a veces los alaridos de ultratumba fueron de venganza y odio desmedido; otros tantos aseguraban que eran risas desquiciadas que clamaban sangre y deseos de aniquilación. Unos pocos más se aventuraban a decir que eran en realidad ecos de dolor y sufrimiento indecible. _

_Dicen que una noche el demonio apareció y dejó la desolación y la aniquilación a todo lo que abarcó su mirar. Que no hubo hombre, mujer o niño que no experimentara dolor y sufrimiento cuando llevó a cabo su cruel diversión en una noche que había luna llena. Que mientras veía todo siendo consumido, reía a veces como mujer, a veces como hombre. Que nada ni nadie escaparon a las llamas del infierno que creó y que incineró todo a su paso. _

_Dicen que a veces en las noches de luna llena, en ese desierto se pueden escuchar los clamores de piedad perdidos en los ecos que porta el viento. Dicen los que recuerdan, que ese paraje por mucho tiempo ardió en llamas negras, que quedó maldito. Que solía llamarse Konoha._

_...*..._

* * *

A tientas, sin entrar todavía, palpó el interruptor de las luces. Uno a uno, en una errática secuencia, los focos de bajo voltaje se fueron encendiendo. Una luz por demás mortecina despejó un poco las tinieblas.

Hanabi pasó saliva, la garganta apenas y le obedeció.

Aún iluminado, al sitio sólo se le podía definir con un solo adjetivo: Lúgubre. Todo lo que se pudiera abarcar con los ojos en esa extensa cámara estaba plagado de ligero polvillo, viejas telarañas y una extraña humedad que confería frialdad el ambiente. Puede que todos los objetos almacenados allí guardaran un perfecto orden, pero el caso era que esa detallada organización en vez de beneficiarle le confería un aspecto aún más escalofriante.

- Ya has entrado…- dijeron de pronto a espaldas de la joven. Hanabi gritó y maldijo a su hermana por llegar de esa forma tan sigilosa. Aunque, bueno después de todo, esa sorpresiva y totalmente desapercibida aparición, denostaba su nueva posición en la Villa.

Hinata frunció la nariz al llegar hasta su hermana. El sitio tenía un chocante olorcillo hediondo, más nauseabundo aún porque al respirarlo, sin saber cómo, creaba en su lengua un saborcillo ácido y dulzón. Tal vez era el fierro corroído que pululaba en el ambiente lo que propinaba esa sensación en el gusto. Lo cierto era que resultaba asqueroso.

El lugar en donde las jóvenes Hyuuga se ubicaban era el Almacén de Decomisos del Cuartel ANBU. Una enorme bodega subterránea quince metros bajo las instalaciones administrativas del mismo.

Hinata oteó con displicencia el espacio. De niña, había escuchado historias algo tétricas sobre los objetos que allí se guardaban, y cuando niña se había asustado y hasta un poco traumatizado por los relatos que se regaban en la Villa. Pero eso había sido en el pasado, ahora como mujer y nueva integrante de la organización de enmascarados debían ser madura además de objetiva y reconocer que de seguro esos relatos de antaño era sólo eso: Relatos ensalzados de suspenso e historias ficticias para asustar a niños debiluchos. Y ella encajaba perfecto en aquella antigua definición, pero ya no más.

- Nee-san, espera.- escuchó decir detrás suyo a su hermana menor.

Hinata se adentró, la menor apresuró el paso para alcanzarle. A cada paso que daban, tintineaban las decenas de llaves agrupadas en el círculo de metal que les había sido confiado. Hanabi se acercó a uno de los tantos estantes cuyos interiores acomodaban cajas de madera. En los respectivos rotulados de cada caja se describía somera una información sobre el objeto resguardado. Una en particular por la forma y el labrado excéntrico atrajo la atención de la Hyuuga menor.

- Pergamino de Permutación de los Espíritus.

_"Mediante invocación de los demonios de la luna oscura se puede conferir a su orador el poder de hacerse del alma de otra persona y guardarla en su cuerpo para poseer las habilidades de la nueva alma arrebatada. Lugar de procedencia: Aldea Oculta de las Montañas Oscuras. Peligrosidad: Alta. Decomisado en Período del Segundo Hokage por el Clan Uchiha"_

Cuando Hinata terminó de escuchar a su hermana, quiso permanecer impasible mas no pudo. Clan Uchiha, resonaba en su mente. _Uchiha._ Sus labios se apretaron de forma amarga.

Uchiha Sasuke había regresado hacía unos meses a la Villa. Tiempo suficiente para que ella, al mando del escuadrón que le vigilara, cayera ante esa extraña fascinación que había generado en muchas mujeres tiempo antaño. Enajenándose como idiota de alguien quien nunca habría de sentir nada por ella, excepto una marcada indiferencia. Pero la convivencia creó algo entre ellos dos, una cierta atracción el uno para el otro. Y una noche, en silencio sin palabras habían dejado hablar a la carne y permitido a la piel gritar.

Y apenas, hacía unas semanas atrás, cuando él era libre, cuando ella pensaba que había visto algo diferente en el mirar de Sasuke mientras se le entregaba –como ya lo llevaba haciendo muchas veces anteriores–, el muy bastardo se había marchado la noche siguiente. Llevándose con su inusitada partida, sus ilusiones y su alma, dejándole con una dura depresión y sumida en un marcado rencor hacia todo, incluida ella.

- Esto es cada vez más siniestro, ¿ne? - al contrario de Hinata, Hanabi parecía realmente nerviosa por los contenidos de las cajas.- Digo, seguramente todo lo que hay aquí es real.- dijo sacudiéndose un escalofrío.

- Lo es, sino por qué tenerlo en el sector más recóndito de las instalaciones más seguras de Konoha.

- No me estas ayudando mucho, Nee-san.- reprochó la otra.

Un grito agudo salió de la boca de la menor echándose para atrás con torpeza cuando una araña del tamaño de una mano salió corriendo de entre las cajas polvorientas. Hanabi se llevó la mano al pecho al sentir que el corazón le brincaba acelerado, preso de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Se pasó el dorso tembloroso, por la frente que había empezado a sudarle copiosamente.

- No entiendo cómo entraste a las filas de los ANBU si te asusta una araña…

- ¡Puaff! Sabes que tengo fobia a esos malditos animales…

- Yo puedo buscar esas cajas que nos encomendaron. No es necesario que estés aquí…

- ¿En serio?

Hinata asintió sin atisbo de emoción.

- Bueno, siendo así, me voy.

- Nos vemos en la cena… - dijo Hinata dándole la espalda para adentrarse más aún en la oscuridad de la cámara.

Hanabi miró a su hermana alejarse. Aunque de esta nueva Hinata se sintiera muy orgullosa, no podía dejar de causarle un sentimiento de inconformidad y pesar. De la antigua Hinata, aquella candorosa y algo tonta con la que pasaba tardes agradables, no quedaba nada. Se había ido desde hacía mucho, y Hanabi no alcanzaba a entender el por qué. Ella era ANBU y seguía siendo la misma. ¿Qué había pasado con su hermana?

...

Hinata siguió avanzando. Escuchó cuando Hanabi se alejaba y cerraba la enorme puerta de metal. La joven soltó aire, ligeramente hostigada por el olor. Fue entonces que apoyó la otra mano libre a un lado de la pared, justo sobre una piedra que sobresaliera apenas por encima de las demás. La piedra se hundió ligeramente y la pared, emitiendo un sonido raspado, se deslizó a un lado dejando mostrar al interior un pasadizo oscuro.

Esta vez el corazón latió fuerte en Hinata. Nunca había escuchado sobre habitaciones ocultas en el Cuartel. Aunque si analizaba el asunto, no había nada de extraordinario que se guardaran secretos dentro de los secretos.

Palpó a las orillas del marco de piedra, con apatía pasaba la mano, tentando la fría pared, tratando de encontrar un interruptor hasta que dio con éste. Dos luces se encendieron es el sombrío lugar. Una iluminó la parte en donde ella se encontraba para hacerle notar que frente suyo había un pasillo de unos cuantos metros que terminaba en una escalinata; la otra luz iluminaba la parte a donde finalizaba la escaleras. Tuvo el reflejo de invocar su dojutsu pero este no se activó, las instalaciones de los ANBU tenían técnicas muy avanzadas para proteger lo que se encontrara dentro de esas paredes.

Pero Hinata no se amilanó y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Estaba por llegar al piso cuando la sangre se le heló y el corazón amenazó con detenerse. El quejido lastimero de un animal llenó el lugar. El corazón bombeó más de prisa y el miedo comenzó a atenazarle la garganta. Y cuando llegó, deseó no haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, el horror que contempló no le hizo gritar a pulmón completo, sino que la escena, por mucho desgarradora, le llenó de inmediato los ojos de lágrimas.

Atado de manos, un hombre –si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo al vestigio de carne y sangre que veía– colgaba de los grilletes de una pared. Con las rodillas quebradas yacía hincado, por la ausencia de soporte, en el piso que más que piedra era una costra enorme de sangre seca. El torso lucía múltiples rasgones que dejaban ver carne viva. Las llagas más antiguas perlaban pus, las más recientes emanaban sangre un tanto espesa.

La peste era insoportable, Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento por dominar las arcadas que la sacudían. Pero aún así no pudo evitar vomitar. Todos los ácidos de su estomago parecieron querer salir por su boca. La joven pasó el borde de la chaqueta por sus labios temblorosos, limpiando los restos de sustancia amarillenta que había expulsado de su interior. Hinata temblaba, podría estar de pie pero no podía evitar las convulsiones que, creadas por el shock y el espanto, sacudían con estrepito su cuerpo.

Otro quejido más salió proferido de ese _ser_ y fue en ese momento cuando el amasijo de carne sanguinolenta levantó con lentitud la cabeza.

Esta vez Hinata se llevó con rapidez ambas manos a la boca para acallar el grito que quiso escaparse al verlo. Pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar inundarse de nuevo en llanto.

El prisionero tenía la boca desecha; la ausencia total de dientes frontales, perdidos seguramente por ser sometido a constantes golpes, le daba a su rostro una apariencia deforme, no humana. Pero lo que más asoló a Hinata, lo que en verdad sacudió todo su ser, fue ver esos ojos vacíos. Porque no había orbes que vieran en ese rostro magullado. En donde debía haber dos glóbulos oculares, sólo estaban un par de cuencas vacías; hoyos oscurecidos y con un acuoso líquido negruzco bajando por ellas.

¿Cómo se podía llegar a hacer semejante inhumanidad?

Hinata vio como las fosas nasales del torturado se expandían al olisquear el ambiente. Como si de un animal herido se tratara, parecía determinar si el enemigo se acercaba de nuevo.

- A-Ayuda…- dijo mientras hilos de sanguaza salían de los labios sin fuerzas.

- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

- H-Hinata…

La mujer cayó de rodillas al oír su nombre. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar. Lágrimas de múltiples emociones dolorosas.

¡Qué le habían hecho!

Fue ahí donde un sentimiento nunca experimentado se fue agolpando en el pecho de ella ante los preguntas sin explicación que le saturaban la cabeza. Una sensación sofocante y desconcertante, una sensación llena de algo maligno. Una sensación de regresar el daño que habían hecho a Sasuke y a ella misma.

Una sensación de locura que aumentaba un deseo ansioso de matar.

* * *

...*...

_Aunque hay otra versión de la leyenda en la que algunos viejos de aquella época, tomados ahora por locos, necean en relatar a quien quiera oírla. _

_Ésta cuenta que no era un ser demoniaco quien quebraba la quietud de la Aldea. Que no era un ser del inframundo el que aullaba por carne y sangre. Dicen que era un hombre atormentado. Dicen creer que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, al cual su propia Aldea le traicionó y torturó para quedarse con su poder. Pero dicen que no murió desgarrado y humillado como pensaron sus captores. Dicen que había escapado y regresado para arrasar con todo. _

_Dicen que cuando había aparecido y esos ojos _blancos_ se volvieron por completo _negros_, un fuego siniestro del mismo color ardió y arrasó con toda Konoha._

_Porque dicen los que alguna vez creyeron verlo tiempo después, que ya no poseía los ojos negros que estremecían con sólo mirarle. Que ahora eran blancos pero permanecían igual de vacíos. Que a veces mientras se alejaba del resto del mundo viviente y permanecía en completa soledad, se convertía en una triste mujer de pelo negro y largo que hablaba consigo misma como si hubiera otra persona dentro de ella. Que sigue deambulando por esas tierras que incineró y que a la fecha sueltan lamentos. _

_Dicen que todo ocurrió la noche en que algo maligno brotó de la tierra frágil volviendo a la luna negra. Eso dicen los que vivieron en las épocas del Sexto Hokage, eso cuentan._

...*...

* * *

Sí, Hinata usó el Pergamino y sí, la historia es algo loca. ^^. "Sólo Contigo" me esta dando mucha lata. UU Así que intento recuperar mi inspiración escribiendo otras cosas. Pido paciencia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
